The Workout
by Esprix
Summary: Finn and Junko work out together, and it leads to much more. Finnko slash
1. Chapter 1

THE WORKOUT

"Ninety-eight... ninety-nine... one hundred!"

Finn let the barbells drop onto the floor with a clang, his arms quivering with the effort of having forced himself to do his full set of reps. He sat down on the bench behind him and fell back, panting.

"Man," he said aloud to no one, "that was intense."

"I'll say!" said an eager voice from the doorway. Finn looked over to see his best buddy Junko standing there.

"Heya, Junk," said Finn, sitting up again and only wincing slightly from his aching muscles. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," said Junko, stepping into the room and walking over to Finn, who was using a hand towel to wipe the sweat off his face. "How much do those things weigh, anyway?" he asked, pointing at the barbells Finn had dropped.

"Thirty pounds each, my friend," said Finn as he flexed and admired his own bicep. "I'm up to a hundred reps per set now."

Junko reached forward and tentatively poked Finn's bicep with his finger, then laughed. "Um, Finn?" he asked. "Isn't that supposed to be a little bigger by now?"

Finn raised an eyebrow and looked at Junko. "Oh, you think you can do better?"

Junko's eyes widened. "Sure!" he said eagerly.

Finn stood up to the side of the weight bench and swept his arms towards it. "Then by all means, be my guest," he said, ushering his large friend into the seat.

Junko sat down, then leaned back with his head between the barbell supports. "See, us Wallops don't have to work out like you other scrawny races. We're just... bigger!"

Finn chuckled to himself at Junko's naiveté. He acted as if no one – especially Finn – had ever noticed how big Junko was. In fact, it was quite the opposite – when Finn looked at his friend, he often could ONLY see those huge arms, solid chest, tight waist, and every other muscular part. I mean, sure, Junko was also the kindest, sweetest, most fun guy Finn had ever met, but when they were in the hangar bay working on their skimmers together, there were many times Finn had to turn away from watching Junko's body, usually needing to cover his erection in the process.

Of course, as he was thinking about all this, he was also loading weights onto the bar, and there lay Junko in front of him in all his wonderful, hard-bodied glory. He hoped Junko's attention would be fixed on the workout and not on what was starting to stir in his shorts.

Junko concentrated on the bar above him, and gripped it with his massive paws as Finn finished loading weights onto either side of it. Finn rested his hands lightly on the underside of the bar just next to Junko's hands, and tried not to be obvious about lightly brushing against them. "OK, buddy," said Finn, "Give it a try."

Junko's hands tightened, he pushed up... and the barbells almost flew out of his hands. Junko looked confused for a moment, then his face broke into a grin. He shifted his grip, let go with his left hand, and started twirling the barbells around with only his right hand. As Finn skittered out of the way to avoid the swirling weights, Junko tilted his head back and looked at him. "Um, Finn? I think these are a little light for me."

Finn's eyebrows came together in a look of consternation. "OK, then, wise guy – let's give you a challenge!"

Junko grinned even bigger and put the barbells back onto its supports as Finn went over to the weight rack and started slipping every weight in the gym onto each side of the bar. Soon he was struggling with the largest weights, and when he finished it bowed in the middle, bending almost like rubber. Junko, who had been watching, rubbed his hands together. "Now that looks like more of a challenge!" he said, and he sat back down on the bench.

Although it was obviously a useless exercise to try to spot him, Finn wasn't going to pass up a chance to get this close to Junko while he worked up a sweat. He stood above Junko's head and again placed his hands on either side of Junko's.

"Here we go," said Junko, and his arms tensed as he pushed against the weight of the barbell. This time the bar didn't move, and Junko began to strain.

"Not so strong without those knucklebusters, are ya," Finn taunted with a smirk. In response, Junko's eyebrows furrowed, his biceps bulged, and he began to sweat as he pushed harder, and finally the bar lifted slightly out of its supports.

Junko grunted with the effort while Finn kept count. With each rep, Finn found it harder and harder to concentrate on the numbers when his attention was definitely on the straining musculature of Junko's massive arms. He didn't even realize he'd made it to one hundred when Junko rested the barbell on its rest.

Junko was panting and sweating, but after catching his breath he looked at Finn, who had an odd expression on his face. Junko realized Finn was looking at his bicep, blushed a bit and said, "Uh, Finn? You ok, buddy?"

Finn muttered a vacant, "Huh?" before blinking and realizing what he had been doing. He, too, blushed, and stammered, "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. That, uh, that was a good set, buddy." He clapped his hands, raised his eyebrows, and said, "So, um, want to take a shower?" When Junko blushed an even deeper shade of red, Finn realized what he'd just said. "Um, I mean, uh, I'm done here, and, uh, it looks like you're, well, uh, I just meant that, you know, we should probably…"

Junko laughed out loud at his friend's embarrassment. "It's ok, Finn. Let's go." He stood up from the bench, grabbed a towel, and headed towards the shower room.

Behind him, Finn smacked his palm to his forehead. He couldn't believe he'd let his inner thoughts slip out like that, but he had been so distracted by Junko's gorgeous body that he'd just spoken without thinking. He grabbed his own towel and sheepishly headed after Junko.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn entered the shower room, turned the corner, and there was Junko with his back to him, stripping off his now damp tank top. Finn shuddered seeing the immense spread of his back muscles flexing with the effort, and quickly closed his eyes so other parts of his own body wouldn't be so apparent. He turned to the wall and concentrated on taking off his own t-shirt, trying to ignore the sounds of Junko slipping off his shorts.

"Better hurry up before I use all the hot water!" said Junko cheerily, and Finn heard his feet jogging towards the shower. "Yeah," said Finn, without looking up. "Right behind ya."

Finn had no idea how he was going to do this without giving himself away. He'd already slipped up by suggesting a shower, but now, once he got his shorts off, Junko wouldn't be able to miss his hard on. He just had to hope that his casual act would hold. Finn swept off his shorts in one swift motion, used a towel to cover himself, took a breath, and strode boldly into the shower.

Junko was already under a nozzle, facing the wall, rinsing his bluish green hair. Fortunately the steam had built up enough that Finn couldn't see too much detail on Junko's body, which made him sigh inwardly with relief. Without breaking his stride (or looking at Junko's amazingly sculpted ass), he took a nozzle on the opposite wall, and turned on the cold water, hoping for the best.

Junko was humming to himself, when he paused and said, "So, Finn, how was my form today?"

Finn froze for a moment, then collected himself and said, "Your form?"

"Yeah, you know," Junko said. "My form with the weights. I wasn't arching my back, was I?"

Finn almost said that his back wasn't what he'd been watching, but caught himself in time. "No, no, everything looked fine to me," he said instead.

"Are you sure?" said Junko. Finn sneaked a glance over his shoulder and saw Junko still facing the wall, but arching his arms backwards. "I feel kinda tight." Junko sneaked a similar glance over his own shoulder and caught Finn's eye. "Would you mind rubbing it out for me?"

Finn tried valiantly not to let his eyes bug out of his head and his jaw drop to the floor, but he had no idea if he was successful or not because his mind was reeling. "R-r-rubbing it out?" was all he could stammer out.

"Yeah," said Junko, facing the wall again. He put his huge hands against the wall on either side of the nozzle he was under, and flexed his back to the left and to the right, as if trying to pop his spine. "I just need your hands to massage it a little where it hurts."

Despite the cold water, Finn flushed, swooned a little, and felt his cock get rock hard all at once. Knowing this was probably the worst mistake he'd ever make, he couldn't say no, not only because it would look suspicious, but because this might be his one and only chance of ever getting as close to Junko as he'd always wanted to.

He took the few steps across the floor to Junko's massive expanse of a back, his heart thumping, and said, "So, uh, where does it hurt?"

Junko turned his head and looked at Finn out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, just start at the top and work your way down."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:__ I'm not dead yet! I haven't read anything good lately, so I thought it was about time that I got back to my own unfinished work (and keep any eye on my other pieces, as I may also be inspired to update some of my older stuff as well!)_

* * *

Junko's hands were still braced against the wall, but he was standing upright. He hung his head down under the spray of water, which cascaded down the muscular hills and valleys of his huge back.

Finn was, possibly for the first time in his life, at a complete loss as to what to do. Suddenly a vision of Aerrow popped into his head, and he remembered him once telling his squardron, "Fortune favors the bold!" At the time it was a pep talk when they were about to fight a squadron of Talons, but now it seemed to take on a whole new meaning. He took a deep breath, raised his hands, and placed his palms on both of Junko's traps.

The electric shock between them was sudden and breathtaking. Junko tensed at Finn's touch, and Finn quickly pulled his hands away. "Oh, sorry, was that ok?" he said quickly, and just as quickly (and, Finn thought, seemingly eagerly) Junko said, "No, that was fine, that was good." The brief, awkward exchange gave Finn pause. "Wait, is Junko... ?" he thought, but then immediately dismissed the thought that Junko might actually be looking at this the same way Finn was.

Not wanting to make it too obvious, Finn put his hands back on Junko's neck. He'd never given someone a massage before (let alone a Wallop, let alone a guy, and let alone his best friend), so he wasn't exactly sure what to do, so he simply started pressing down and rubbing. Junko obviously enjoyed it, as he relaxed and shifted his stance slightly so Finn could get better access.

Finn quickly scooted back a bit as casually as he could, because as Junko moved, his ass cheek came dangerously close to brushing up against Finn's now-throbbing erection. Finn's stomach may have been fluttering at all this physical contact, but he neither wanted to give himself away to his buddy, nor did he want Junko to feel uncomfortable if he wasn't thinking the same thing Finn was. Which he wasn't, of course. Finn knew that. No way. Right?

"Harder." Junko's gruff voice shook Finn from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Harder," Junko repeated. "Press harder. I'm really stiff."

It took everything in Finn not to reply, "Not nearly as stiff as I am..."


	4. Chapter 4

Finn fought to concentrate on what he was doing. Start at the traps, work down the delts, push in the lats (completely ignore the glutes), working up and down both sides. If he kept focusing on the muscle groups, thinking of them as nothing more than slabs of meat he was tenderizing, he found that, from time to time, he'd stop thinking about his drooling boner and the fact that those slabs of meat were attached to the hottest man he'd ever laid eyes (or hands) on.

Still, every time his mind wandered, Junko let out a moan or flexed the muscle Finn was rubbing, which snapped him quickly back to reality. There was a point where Finn though Junko may have been doing it on purpose, but that, of course, was impossible.

Junko was still standing under the spray of hot water, his head tilted back and his eyes closed, enjoying what his friend was doing to him. Finn was just about to start another repeat of his pattern by kneading down Junko's left arm when Junko turned to the left, grabbed the shower head with his right hand, lowered his head forward under the water, and sighed. This gave Finn a better angle to work down Junko's biceps, but all Finn could think was to make sure he didn't poke his buddy in the thigh.

Just as Finn thought he'd avoided disaster, his eyes took in the sight of Junko's huge cock and he swallowed hard. He couldn't help it – he followed the bluish-green treasure trail down the flowing water to where it thickened at the base of what was the most amazing uncut rod Finn had ever seen. It was glistening under the flowing water, just barely hiding those two low-hanging balls, and Finn could just see the pinkish head starting to peek out of the...

Wait a minute, Finn thought. He quickly looked up at Junko's face so he wouldn't get caught staring, but Junko was still lost in Finn's ministrations on his bicep. Finn looked closer and... there it was again! Junko's tool had _twitched_. In fact, as Finn watched, it began to... _grow_. The head was slowly but surely starting to slide out of the foreskin.

Finn's eyes grew wide. Could it be that Junko... was he... _could_he...?

As Finn's mind was racing, his hands stopped moving. Under the water, Junko opened his eyes to a slit and looked to his left. Finn was staring straight ahead at the shower wall, and had a most confused look on his face. Junko also noticed that Finn was distracted enough to have forgotten to try to hide his painfully obvious erection, so he took a moment to appreciate it. He smiled to himself – everything was going according to plan.

Junko let go of the shower head, turned the whole of his body to face Finn, and said, "That feels really great, buddy. Do you think you could work on my front now?"

Junko hadn't thought that Finn could get any paler, but somehow he managed it.


End file.
